undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond The Dead/ Issue 4
Making Friends - Issue 4 of Beyond The Dead In the gas station Lionell began to walk in through the double doors, only to witness a dead body, with Paxtan, Dee, and Walter scavenging it. Lionell: What the hell happened in here? Walter: We we’re just in here, until this creepy bastard showed up out of nowhere trying to bite me Dee: We had no choice to put the poor bastard down Paxtan: These biters are tough as hell; there like Achilles just they can only die getting hit in the head! Lionell: Weird, well before we get on the high way, we’re going to stop by the young man house” said Lionell. Walter: Well then we should probably get going soon, before more biters come. By the way what is his name? Lionell: Bradley, he played on the local high school basketball team Outside Lionell was sitting outside the bus, until he had notice Dessi alone. Lionell: Hey Dessi, how are you holding up?” Dessi: I don’t even know where to begin; I haven’t even been able to call my sister or my parents And you? Lionell: I don’t know, haven’t thought about it, I mean Paxtan is after all my only family left Dessi: Speaking of Paxtan, what happened to him? Hardly anyone even knows why he moved in with you. Lionell: Well when Paxtan was younger, around the age of five. His mother was diagnosed with cancer, eventually she had died. A year later his father who is also my uncle, had just been in a midlife crisis. Eventually the death of his wife caught up with him, and he took it worse then expected. He shot himself in the head. When the ambulance came, they we’re too late, he had died. He had no choice else to live with me. Dessi: Wow, isn’t that a story, so both of yawl have had it rough over the years. Lionell: Yep, well we should probably get on the bus. On The Bus Around Night Time Bradley still wasn’t talking much, although everyone did know his name and who he was. It was late anyways, so they stopped at a motel. Walter was up on top of the bus keeping watch, waiting for his shift to end. Bradley then noticed Lexi was still awake. He got up slowly and walked toward her. Bradley: Having a hard time sleeping? Lexi: Yeah, why are you up so late? Bradley: Same deal, plus I don’t even really know anyone up here, I need to make some new friends if my home isn’t the place it used to be Lexi: I supposed, if that counts as sneaking up on people in the middle of the night and talking to them. Letting out a small giggle. Bradley: Yeah for sure, so how long you were in college? Lexi: Not even a year, just begun my freshman year. Bradley: I wish I could have enjoyed college. Man, I just had to wait another year. Lexi: What do you mean by saying that? Bradley: I just don’t see us coming back from this; this is nothing no one has ever had to deal with. Lexi: I would hope not, so what about college? I thought you’re 17? Bradley: Well I am, my birthday was actually coming up next week. I had also gotten a scholarship at the University of Kentucky. Lexi: I’m sorry to hear that, it must suck not being able to celebrate your birthday in peace. Bradley: Well I think I am going to try to sleep Lexi: Why don’t you just stay here and keep me entertained? Lets face it neither of us are going to be able to sleep through what has happen in the past 24 hours. Bradley: Sure! Bradley said with a smile on his face. Outside On Top of The Bus Outside on the bus Walter was all alone. Keeping himself entertain by singing the same songs over and over again. It was like as if he was paranoid. He also had a 4 pack of case of Bud Light beer. From the view you could see the city of Nashville, and at least over a dozen helicopters. Before Walter could tell what was going on, Nashville was beginning to be bombed. Walter: Well isn’t this something. This is the most entertaining thing I have ever watched and my 41 years of living. He then threw his can forth can of beer off the bus. Walter then began to look at a photo of his pregnant wife and him, his eyes begun to get teary. He then began to mumble to himself, and hallucinate Walter: Baby is that you? He then got up off his blue and white lawn chair, and walked to the edge of the bus. He then face-palmed himself in the forehead, and looked at the ground at his four cans of beer. Walter: I gotta stop dranking, I know damn well she isn't going to be there. Walter eventually realised he needds some sleep. He then got up and proceed to the door of the bus, to wake up Joe for the next night shift. Last Issue:' Issue 3 '''Next Issue:[http://undeadfanstories.wikia.com/wiki/Beyond_The_Dead/_Issue_5 '''Issue 5'] Category:Issues Category:Beyond The Dead Issues